


Misplaced Ranger

by Jewel2065



Category: Baldur's Gate, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel2065/pseuds/Jewel2065
Summary: AN: My first ever posting. Over on TTH, Methos came up with a concept called "Tales from the Barman" and opened it up to everyone. I thoroughly recommend you read the original, to which there were 120 contributors.Methos' original intro:Ok, simple premise for anyone to join... Xander has opened his own bar, club by the name of 'Nights', anyway he's the barman there and 'collects' stories off his customers, multiple crossings allowed. Dig in people.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Misplaced Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> Misplaced Ranger  
> by Jewel
> 
> Posted TTH 07.03.07  
> Posted AO3 21.03.20
> 
> I claim ownership of none of these characters.
> 
> The original work - "Tales from the Barman", started by Methos and to which there were 120 contributors is found here:
> 
> https://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-11757/Methos+Tales+from+the+Barman.htm
> 
> Methos' original intro: 
> 
> Ok, simple premise for anyone to join... Xander has opened his own bar, club by the name of 'Nights', anyway he's the barman there and 'collects' stories off his customers, multiple crossings allowed. Dig in people.

Xander looked up as the broom closet door opened. From the portal stepped a man: Over six feet in height, with the heavy build of a warrior; bald head and a cheerful face that was marked with what looked like tribal art. He was wearing dark-coloured studded leather armour and visible behind his impressive shoulders were the hilt of a zweihander and the tip of a longbow. A quiver of arrows completed the ensemble.

On one shoulder was a large, yellowish-coloured rodent.

Despite his appearance, the man registered as completely human, and of totally innocent intent.

The man looked about the tavern and spotted the man behind the bar loaded with glass bottles. "My apologies, barkeep," he said in a booming voice, "For I seem to have stepped inadvertently into a tavern for those of noble rank. I will go."

Xander stared for a moment, then hurried to intercept the big man. "No, no, all are welcome here," he said, wondering for a moment why he was suddenly speaking in a more formal manner than was usual.

The man smiled at him. "If you are sure, then I would welcome a flagon of beer."

Xander grinned back. "Beer I can do. Any preference? I'm Xander by the way."

"Whatever you have on tap will be fine. My name is Minsc and this is Boo."

The man settled carefully onto a barstool, obviously concerned about its sturdiness relative to his probably impressive weight.

He was equally careful with the glass of cold beer that Xander sat in front of him, and his round face lit up with delight as the barman produced a bowl of water and a handful of seeds for Boo.

"So," Xander said, "Where were you before you came through my broom closet door?"

Minsc frowned. "I was with my friends battling our way through the evil minions of a vampire called Bodhi. I opened a door and then I was here. I will have to go back soon for, though my lady Kalika is cunning, there were many vampires."

Xander nodded, recognising the protector's need to risk all in the battle against evil. "When you're ready, the closet will take you right back to where you were. And here..." Xander put a few bottles on the counter. "A gift for your friends when they have the chance to catch their breaths. Just use a knife or something to lever the tops off. And maybe, when it's all over, you'll find your way back here to tell me the tale." 

The huge man finished his beer and slid off the stool. Carefully, he tucked the bottles into the pack that rested at the small of his back. "Thank you Xander," he said, and ambled back to the closet door. A moment later and he was gone.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that the closet door opened to admit the huge warrior once again. This time, he was grinning widely, and held the door open to allow entrance to a group of happy-looking women. 

The first woman to step into the bar was small and slim, all firm muscle-tone and blonde hair bound in dozens of plaits. She was wearing dark blue tunic and trousers, and carrying a katana with an orangey-red hilt and a strangely pink coloured axe. The wards went crazy: The woman contained an almost god-level of power – but at least she had no evil intent.

Next was a younger girl, blue eyed with blonde hair tinted pink and cropped short. Leather trousers and an embroidered gypsy-blouse. Carrying a lute but no visible weapons. Another reaction from the wards: Her power was similar but far weaker than the first woman's

Another woman, long green robes and brown hair framing intelligent brown eyes. This one and had a short sword strapped to her hip and an unstrung bow on her back. The wards said she was magically capable but otherwise normal.

Another blonde, older, taller, her plaited hair revealing pointed ears. She carried a staff and wore a simple woollen robe. The wards said magically active but nothing more.

The final woman had white hair, pointed ears and almost bluish-grey skin. A long, dark-grey dress and a staff completed the impression of a second priestess. This time the wards registered evil but not evil intent. Previous experience told Xander that this was a Drow.

Xander stared at the group, knowing that this would be a tale well worth hearing. He hurried over to welcome honoured guests and settle them at a table where they were served soup and bread and some of his best wine.

And the story was definitely worth listening to – indeed, most of the visitors that night listened in fascination as the youngest girl span a tale of Good versus Evil that lasted far into the night.

When the tale was done, and all the guests departed – most through the regular door, half a dozen through the broom closet back to Faerun – Xander turned his attention to tidying up the bar as he mused over the story shared.

Kalika, daughter of Baal, had left him a handful of silver coins to cover the bill and a token for the wall: A small, ornate bottle made of delicate gold-coloured glass – Elven Holy Water, efficacious against all forms of vampire. Xander placed it on the shelf beside the skee-ball.


End file.
